


Guardians of The Galaxy Part 1

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: Pre-story to Guardians of the Galaxy where meet Sam, David brother who's a bounty hunter. With Rocket and Groot and meets Gamora on Xandar, please leave a review and a comment and a like :)Plus the main story story plus a sex between Gamora and Sam :)





	1. Pre-Story to Garduins of Galaxy.

Guardians of the Galaxy Back story Sam Jones brother to David Jones.

Age 23

Team member Guardians of the Galaxy.

Love interest Gamora

Friends Rocket and Groot at the start of the movie.

Appearance long brown hair, blue eye, red jumpsuit.

Favourite weapon long rang space-shootgun.

Family David brother age 18 team member Avengers.

Sam was in a spaceport, somewhere he was collecting his bounty from some thug. Rocket and Groot had no one just on another Sam had no relationship with women, nor with other people because he always with Rocket and Groot.

"Hey what it pal!" Said one man.

"Sorry, maybe you should watch your going!" Said Rocket.

"What!" Said one of the men.

"Rocket come on we are going to miss out connection." Said Sam.

"Fine come on Groot." Said Rocket.

"I. Am. Groot." Said Groot.

"Sorry pal, I don't speak talking tree." Said Sam.

Sam sat down on a bench somewhere in the spaceport. He kept thinking about Earth and wondered if his brother and his mother and father. Where okay Rocket was mending his gun he had been in space for about three years, now and he loved every moment of it being in space because he it was different than Earth.

"Right so where are we going?" Asked Sam.

"Well I think we going to this planet next, because I like and plus we could get more payment if we catch this guy." Said Rocket.

" .Groot." Said Groot.

"Sure or could go to Xanadr, I've never been there before I heard it's very beautiful." Said Sam.

"I. Am. Groot." Said Groot.

"I do not pick every destination!" Said Rocket.

"Okay then fine!" Said Rocket.

"Three people, for Xanadr." Said Sam.

"I am sorry don't don't allow pets on board!" Said the woman.

"What! I am not his pet!" Said Rocket.

"Yes he's not my pet! He's my friend of sort are you not going to let talking trees on board?!" Asked Sam.

"Look I apologise sir, look we shall let your friends go on the ship okay." Said the woman.

"Your dam! Right you shall let us on!" Said Rocket.

Sam was placing his gun over head locker and Rocket did too. Groot sat down next Sam he gave him a smile; Rocket was filling with his gun, Rocket was getting tired because he was fighting all of the time Sam. To he began to close his eyes as soon as ship flew off. "Hey guys get a look of view." Said Sam.

Sam was looking at all of the planets around him he noticed. Two suns that is something that he would never get on Earth, and he looked at his I-pod the only music he got on his eye I-pod, was from the year 2012, which was the year he was taken.

"Your not going to sing again are you?" Rocket teased him.

"Not on your life fuzz ball," He said.

"I. Am. Groot." Said Groot.

The group fell asleep as the ship continued to fly. Sam woke up again he saw different planets, he's never seen before as Sam looked at Rocket he was sleeping by his side wired raccoon, he looked at Groot sleeping as well Sam never wanted to be a bounty hunter but it was a living I suppose.

"Guys we are almost here." Said Rocket.

"Groot let go." Said Sam.

Sam was got his gun from the over head locker he was glad to get of the plane of sort Rocket was using his scanner to get some bounty. Sam was bored he tuned to Rocket and Groot and said.

"I am just going to explore the area!" Said Sam.

"Okay contact us on this!" Said Rocket.

Sam went around the area; he wasn't sure what he was looking for but it was nice to try something different. Sam had his gun on hold just in case something was going to happen. Then he saw a man going into some shop so he was going inside to see what he was going inside.

"Run along, boy he's mine!" Said a green women.

The green women took Sam by surprise she was stunning thought Sam he never had a conversation with a. Girl before so he didn't know what to say to her but she was dangerous at all but little did he know it was going to be a fantastic adventure.


	2. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Rocket and Sam are throw into jail along some new friends but can they be trusted.

On a far away planet a man was wearing a mask to cover his face he was looking for something an orb he found it. He got the orb and grabbed it. The weather on the planet was stormy and the were no people living on the planet that's why it had a bad atmosphere on the planet.

"Halt!" Said the man.

"Drop it!" Said the robot man.

"How did you know about this?" Said the man.

"It's nothing I am just a junker that all." Said the man.

"What is your name?" He asked him.

"But there's another name you might no me by." Said the man.

"Star-Lord." Said the man.

"Star-Lord Peter Quill." Said Peter.

"Who?" Asked the man.

"Star-Lord come on man." Said he said to him.

"Come with me Ronan my have some questions for you." Said the man.

Peter shoots the man with this gun and killed a few with his shotgun. Then all of a sudden the robot man came back up and then Peter ran with all his might and threw a blue orb and then he flew away in his the ship rolled and spat up into the sky. And then Peter regained control of the ship.

"Peter what happened?!" Asked the woman.

"Hey it's?" Said Peter.

"Bereet." She said.

"To be totally honest with you I completely forgot you where here." Said Peter.

Peter was looking around his ship. The ship was massive and it a lot of stuff from the 80s and Peter knew what type of person he was he was lonely, and he knew that he never had friends at all but Peter. Never had family nor friends he was alone, and sometimes he hated it that's why he stole the orb.

"Peter, you have a call." Said Bereet.

"No don't!" Said Peter.

"Hey Peter, I am here on Morage I see no orb and I see no you." Said Yondu.

"We have a code we don't do this to one another." Said Yondu

"O, a code, whats that we steal from everyone that's why we do!" Said Peter.

"I am going to find you, Quill! I am going to find you!" Said Yondu Udonta.

"O put a bounty 50k but I want him back alive!" Said Yondu Udonta

"Alive! That boy was cargo you have always have been soft on him!" Said one of Yondu men.

"Don't worry about it when I get Peter Quill I'll kill him myself now all we will need to worry about now who Else's out that there who wasn't that orb?" Said Yondu.

Meanwhile back on Xandar Sam was still looking around the place. It was brilliant he wanted to see another world Sam placed his shotgun on his shoulder pads then he got a buzz from Rocket "Wanted Peter Quill." It Sam eyes came out of his skull when he saw the price he did mention he was going after him.

Nice try." Said Gamora.

"Wow who are you?" Asked Sam.

"I am after that man you are after." Said the girl.

"Well that's to bad because he mine!" Said. Sam.

"Well, how about this how about we work together?" Asked the girl.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Sam.

"Guessing that your a bounty hunter." Asked the green woman.

"Yes, I am pure human." Said Sam.

"I never meet a human bounty hunter before." Said the green girl.

"Whats your name?" Asked Sam.

"I don't give names, but you I want the same thing?" Said the green girl.

"How about this then you get the thing and you, Peter." Said Sam.

"Well, I am going over there pretend that you don't no me." Said Sam.

"The names Gamora." Said she said.

Sam waited for Peter. He saw him with Gamora he kicked him in the stomach dam he was impressed by Gamora kicking skills, and he chased after him. Rocket joined in on the fight.

"Sam there you are getting the bag!" Said Rocket.

"No Groot her him." Said Rocket.

Gamora bit Rocket Sam was not impressed by her throwing Rocket into the glass casing Sam clicked his gun pointed at Gamora

"Doesn't you hurt my friends please." Said Gamora.

"I am sorry." She kicked him, but Sam grabbed her foot.

"What?!" Asked Gamora.

As Sam and the others where fighting they didn't know that the police where moving in fighting is punishable by going to prsion this world Sam picked up. Rocket weapon and fired it at Peter, and he began to shock Sam began to laugh but then all of the police came on them Sam held his up and began to cooperate with them.

The group where pushed into a room where they where being scanned some guys where talking about them behind the glass he heard them about talking him about how he was a con man, and Sam knew his life went perfect, but still con man that hurt just a tiny bit he was flung into a transport to the prison.

"Great now what we are going to jail?!" Said Sam.

"Relax Sam how many prisons have we broken out of?" Asked Rocket.

"We broken out of 22 prison and we could make it 23 why? Do you have a plan?" Asked Sam.

"Yep leave to me." Said Rocket.

"O look our new best friends!" Said Rocket.

"Yes, funny how people stab you in the back your right Rocket is just us three from now on." Said Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Peter.

"You know what we are talking about if Sam broad havnt have shown up we could be collecting that bounty and you will be hung drawn and quartered by Yando and Ravangers!" Said Rocket.

"I've had a lot of people trying to kill me over the years I am not going to be beaten by Welshman! A talking tree and a talking raccoon!" Said Peter.

"Halt what a raccoon?" Asked Rocket.

"Whats a raccoon it what you are stupid!" Said Peter.

"I. Am. Groot." Said Groot.

"Quite Groot that's totally rude." Said Sam.

"You can understand that thing?!" Said Gamora.

"His name is Groot! And yes, I can understand him!" Said Sam.

"So, this orb has the arc of the convent type of bad vibe about why are you two so keen on it?" Asked Sam.

"I have no words for bounty hunters!" Said Gamroa.

"That's funny coming from a homicidal crazy woman!" Said Rocket.

"That's right I know who you are everyone who doesn't know who knows who you!" Said Rocket.

"Um yes I know who are! Who is she?" Asked Peter.

"I wasn't getting the orb for Ronan I was betraying him!" Said Gamora.

"I. Am. Groot!" Said Groot.

"Hey, what wrong with giving tree over here?" Said Peter.

"He doesn't speak English well like me you, so he says I. Am. Groot." In that order." Said Rocket.

"Well that's going to wear down realy thin." Said Peter.

"Hey, you put that down!" Said Peter.

"That headsets and music player that belong to me!" Said Peter. He was electrocuted.

"Blue Suede hooked on a felling that song belongs to me!" Said Peter.

Peter was and Sam was thrown into a cell along with Rocket he was in an orange jump cell Sam was looking at all the aline life forms they where angry at Gamora she looked at them. All Sam knew look on her face pain and regret she liked him, and, but she was a killer, and he was a bounty hunter. There was no way he would be interested in her. Sam was placed in a sleeping cell with a loud of people and Peter and Sam Gamora was in trouble, so they went into action to save her.


	3. Break out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They guys and decided what to do with orb and Sam and Gamora get to know one another.

As Gamora woke up the next morning because she wanted to thank Sam personally Sam woke up with Rocket on top of him he scratched his ears." What the hell?" Said Rocket. Rocket didn't say anything at all, but Sam wanted to laugh he found Peter was wondering what Sam deal with the talking raccoon.

"Okay do you have a plan?" Asked Sam. Rocket was looking around the prison. "Okay you see that wrist thing they are programmed to the prison I need one." Said Rocket.

"Leave it to me." Said Gamora. Sam said he would help Gamora but that idea was bad according to Rocket. "Well, what I am supposed to do?" Asked Sam.

"Stick next to me and Groot." Said Rocket. Gamora liked Sam because he was handsome and strong wait did she call him handsome she thought? "Last thing I need that Quandent battery blinks yellow light that's what I need." Said Rocket. 

"Well, I need that Qudinetds battery so figure it out!" Said Rocket. "And how I am going to get thous wrist things?" Asked Gamora. "I suppose that one of thous bald head guys find you attractive so maybe you can work on a trade?" Said Rocket.

"You must be joking?" Said Gamora. "No I hear that they find you attractive now that battery that is the most important thing you must get that last." Said Rocket. Groot looked at the yellow. Sam looked at Rocket and Groot was still holding it.

"I'll get the armband." Said Gamroa. "Leg!" Said Peter. Sam hoped into action he was good at fighting Gamora was impressed by her love interest fighting skills Sam and Gamora forgot side by side. "Vermin!" Said Gamora.

"Get to the watchtower I'll meet you there." Said Gamora. Sam thought Gamora was beautiful girl she ever meet. "Sam move!" Said Rocket. The others made there way to the watchtower, Sam and Rocket began to fiddle with switches and leavers. "Spare your gaze woman!" Said Drax.

"Why is this one here?" Asked Gamora. "I can promise him he can stick next to us just as long he got to kill your boss here you." Said Peter.

"What is this?" Asked Sam. "A leg." Said Peter. Sam was trying his best not laugh, but Rocket was taught how to do pranks by him. "I didn't really need it." Said Rocket. "Are you kidding me?! I have transfers over 300 units!" Said Peter. 

Then the guards came out. "Those are some big guns!" Said Peter. Then rocket's shoot out of the rocket launches, "Damn it hurry it up Rocket!" Said Sam. "You're not helping Sam!" Said Rocket. "Hay Recognise this animal the meat was quite nice to eat." Said Drax.

"Not helping responded Rocket. "I am going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Said Gamora. Sam saw the rockets hitting the glass Sam knew that he could die then all of a sudden the men started flying in the sky. "You turned the gravity off except for in hear." Said Gamora.

"I told you I had a plan." Said Rocket. The others held on as Sam held on Gamora bumped into him holding on to Sam. She noticed how muscled his arms where and how soft his chest then top of the tower smashed up. 

"That was a pretty good plan." Said Peter. Sam was looking at his stuff his Ipod was there and his gun and his clothes too. "Hey, they didn't fold mine that's rude!" Said Rocket.

"Don't worry about lets get it to the ship!" Said Sam. Sam was followed by Gamora. Rocket could sense that something was going on between them strange he thought they went on board the ship. 

Sam sat next go Gamora and Rocket on one side so this. Is then thought Sam he could try it having friends and a family if that could work. "Did he say how he was going to get to us?" Asked Rocket.

"I don't know he declined to shear that information with me." Said Gamora. Rocket was about to leave Sam had a look outside the window he "wow." Said Sam. He looked to see Peter "that was amzing you will be keen ally in the fight against Ronan what is that you where getting?" Asked Drax.

"Your an imbecile!" Said Drax. Sam was changing back into his clothes ditching his horrible jump suit Sam placed his shoot gun back on the table "So what is that?" Asked Sam. 

"Because I think it a weapon more than anything." Said Sam. Drax picked up the orb. "If it is wepon we should use it agaisnt Ronan." Said Drax.

"Put it down you fool you will kill us all!" Said Gamora. "Only you murderers witch!" Said Drax. "You are a princess!" Said Gamora. "I am not a princess!" Said Gamora. Sam picked up the orb again, but Gamora grabbed it from him. 

Sam sat next go Gamora and Rocket on one side so this. Is then thought Sam he could try it having friends and a family if that could work. "Did he say how he was going to get to us?" Asked Rocket.

"I don't know he declined to shear that information with me." Said Gamora. Rocket was about to leave Sam had a look outside the window he "wow." Said Sam. He looked to see Peter "that was amzing you will be keen ally in the fight against Ronan what is that you where getting?" Asked Drax.

"Your an imbecile!" Said Drax. Sam was changing back into his clothes ditching his horrible jump suit Sam placed his shoot gun back on the table "So what is that?" Asked Sam. 

"Because I think it a weapon more than anything." Said Sam. Drax picked up the orb. "If it is wepon we should use it agaisnt Ronan." Said Drax.

"Put it down you fool you will kill us all!" Said Gamora. "Only you murderers witch!" Said Drax. "You are a princess!" Said Gamora. "I am not a princess!" Said Gamora. Sam picked up the orb again, but Gamora grabbed it from him. 

"You know if we are going to start working together then you, and I are going to have trust one another." Said Sam. Gamora placed the orb back on the table. "I dont trust bounty hunters!" Said Gamora. "O and Quil your ship is filthy." Said Gamora.

Sam decided to join Gamora at the controls Sam never saw so many buttons on the wheel Gamora didn't say anything to him Gamroa thought Sam was quite. She was starting to like him, but she could act on thous felling or could she?


	4. Learning to dance

As Gamora and Sam sat at the cockpit, Groot and Rocket joined them Sam Didnt know what to say to Gamora since that she was the first girl to show an interest in him Sam then saw a giant head floating in deep space Sam was shocked to see something like that. "Your buyer lives in there?" Asked Sam. Gamora smiled knowing that Sam was impressed by the sight "Quill inbound!" Said Rocket. Quill and the others got ready Rocket took Sam and Groot to one side. "Okay as soon as we get the money we getting the hell out of here!" Said Rocket.

"I. Am. Groot!" Said Groot. He said to Rocket. Sam was wondering what had gotten into Rocket even Groot sensed it as well "Look I don't trust them okay I don't like that girl! And Peter is a total idiot and Drax is nuts! Look we get the money and go back to our old lives!" Said Rocket. "I don't know I like them." Said Sam. Rocket looked confused at his friend of course, he knows that Sam liked Gamora so decided not use that against him.

As Gamora and the others entered the bar, Sam had one drink with Rocket and Groot Sam loved Rocket and Groot deal because they where family because he had no one else, but them Sam went outside where Gamora was sharping her blade Peter left and patted him on the back "Go get her." He winked. Gamora knew she was starting to have feelings for him because but she was scared to act on them after talking to Peter she felt confident Sam looked at his. I-Pod he still had the headphones from three years ago. "Hey, we are going to be here awhile! Your boss is delaying us I think it delaying tactic just saying." He said. "My buyer he confident man as such." She said. Gamora smiled Sam never saw Gamora smiled before. "Are you smiling?" He asked her. "No!" She blushed bright red. "So, where did you get that blade your father?" Asked Sam. "Yes." Said Gamora. She looked upset about her father. "Thanos?" Asked Sam.

"He not my father he took me from my home world tourted me he turned me into a weapon he forced me to kill, but when I hear he was going to destroy a whole planet then I knew I couldnt stand by." She said to him. She noticed Sam I-pod that battered a bit it looked he had it fir a long time. "You have this with you whole time why?" She asked him. "My mom gave it to me a few years back I lived in Cardiff my family lived in London back home this was sent to me as a gift I got a brother back. He got to be 18 I think about them every single day." He said. "And it reminds you off home?" She asked him.

"Yes, it does it reminds home and my music is a lot different to Peters." Said Sam. Sam asked Gamora if she danced at all, but she said no Sam smiled at her before placing his music in her ears she. "The melody is pleasant!" She said to him. Gamora just listened to Sam music. It was a nice beet she was just focusing on Sam face and his long brown hair his eyes where deep blue she felt his hands on her. She closed her hands on his this felt so right. Gamora thought then she decided to do something that she never done before she was falling him then she almost felt Sam lips on hers she wanted this. She wanted to kiss him for a long time. "No I am sorry I cant." She said. She placed her hands on his chest taking the music out of her ears "No I am sorry okay look I think your very special girl Gamora and I don't think your a bad person." He said.

"Thank your a sweet guy yourself I would like to get to know you better before.." Said Gamora. Sam looked to see Groot and Drax fighting Sam rushed in he pointed his shotgun at Drax setting at stun he didn't want to hurt him and Gamora was doing her best to stop the fighting as well. "This animal has no respect!" Said Drax. "That's true!" He sid to him. "He is disgusting and a virmine and that is also true!" "Your all laughing at me you all she called me vermin you called roadint well I didn't ask you torn over and over and over gain like some monster!" Said Rocket.

"Rocket nobody calling you a monster just calm down we have done things and sid things that we have regrted so let just get this over with okay." Said Sam. "Okay, but I cant say that when I am done I am not going to kill any last one of you!" Said Rocket. "You see that my point that why non of you have any friends! You cant go five second without kill someone!" Said Peter. "We have travelled half way across the galaxy and Ronan is still not dead!" Said Drax.

Then a pink girl came out of a door Sam looked at Rocket and Groot the pink girl was showing them around the Collecters, place Rocket saw the creatures in cages. "Okay this is it wired." The pink girl was shown them them the collection the Collector looked up. "My, what do we have here?" He asked him. "I am Groot." Said Groot. The Collector then turned to Sam.

"My a full human being, I never seen one before is he for sale? Mind you the human race is brilliant bunch." He said to Sam. "Collector please me and my friends have traveled very far. We would like to know what this is." Said Gamora.

"Very well." Said the Collector. The Collector opened the orb they all looked at it Sam was very confused by it the young man looked at the pink light, and their was a stone in the air. "In the beginning there where singularities but even they couldn't control it, and now they are called infinity stone.." He said. He talked about how dangerous they where.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Sam to Gamora. "Yes I have no choice, we can split the money and start up a new life." Said Gamora. Looking at Sam the Collector can sense something was going.

"Well is that sweet young love, it's a beautiful things so how much would you like to get paid?" Asked the Collector. "With Units! What else?" Said Rocket the pink woman came close to the orb she put her hand on the orb. Rocket and Groot jumped out while. Gamora and Sam held on to one another Gamora felling safe in one another arms Gamora grabbed the orb. "What was I thinking about selling this orb!" Said Sam.

Then Sam saw a huge ships coming towards him he knew that something wasn't right at all. Sam pulled his shootgun out and he knew he had to fight he saw Rocket getting into a pod along with Peter. He saw Drax fighting Ronan and Sam didn't know what to do? Then he heard Peter over the radio about Gamora going outside. But he had to do something he pulled his gun out and shot at Ronan. He turned to face Sam but Groot blocked him.

"I think you planet Earth, will do very nicely." Said Ronan. Sam wanted to say something but he got on board his ship but he heard something on the radio Gamora.


End file.
